life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2: Brave New World - Summary
As Chloe and Rachel’s family life continues to crumble, their friendship blossoms and the two girls discuss running away together. But before they can go, Chloe gets involved with an errand for Frank Bowers which puts her in a dangerous situation and exposes an uglier side to Arcadia Bay...Official Steam description ---- Episode 2: Brave New World begins with Rachel Amber and Chloe Price in Principal Wells' office. Both Rachel and Chloe are questioned about their absence the day before. The conversation varies depending on how Chloe treated Joyce, if she sabotaged Victoria's homework, if she went onstage and smoked weed, whether she helped Nathan or not, and if she won or lost the backtalk against Drew (if she helped Nathan). Rachel claims their misbehavior was her idea, and as punishment, is removed as Wells' administrative assistant and her role as Prospera in The Tempest. If Chloe goes along with Rachel, she will be suspended. If Chloe takes the blame for Rachel, she will be expelled, but Rachel won't be removed from the play. After they leave the office, Skip Matthews escorts Chloe to her locker, so she can clean it out. Chloe searches for her hidden joint but discovers Justin Williams has taken it. Angry, Chloe lies to Skip that she has to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, Joyce speaks with Rachel's parents, James, and Rose Amber. Once inside, she proceeds to tag it from ceiling to floor, venting her frustration. She then exits and Victoria approaches the bathroom, looking dumbfounded as she opens the door. Chloe enters the parking lot of Blackwell Academy. She can optionally talk to Eliot, who will feel sympathy for her expulsion or suspension and offer her a hug. He will again ask her if she wants to go to the play with him. Chloe walks to the car where Joyce and David are waiting for her; David asks her to empty her pockets on the hood of the car. David later announces that he will be moving in with them. This outrages Chloe and she storms off. David stops Joyce from going after her, wanting to give her some time to get over her anger. Chloe goes to the junkyard and knocks over items with her bat until she notices a very old truck. She scours the junkyard for various items needed to fix the truck: a battery from an impounded truck (which requires having to press a button to unlock the hood); something to cover the hole in the floor: a rug, a welcome mat, or a golf mat; a new light bulb from either a fish tank, a toy robot, or a Christmas wreath; and something to cover the torn seat: a pirate flag or a beach towel. She can also optionally decorate the truck using an Elvis Presley bobblehead found in a small box somewhere in the junkyard and draw a decoration on the back of the seat. Despite all her hard work, the truck still remains inoperational. She then relaxes in the driver's seat and smokes a cigarette. Chloe finds herself in another one of her dreams. She finds William, her deceased father, roasting marshmallows in the burning wreckage of his car. She sits next to him and roasts marshmallows too, as he warns her about the danger of fire, a metaphor for Rachel Amber. The dream ends with William's face being shown half-burnt with a raven pecking at his face. Chloe wakes up to find Rachel tapping on the window of her car, carrying a duffel bag. Rachel gets inside the car and the two have a "therapy session" (which will vary depending on if Rachel was removed from the play or not): they discuss their feelings about the current events in their life and how unhappy they are with them. Rachel leaves and gives Chloe her duffel bag, which is full of clothes. Chloe receives a call from Frank Bowers, who wants to meet up with her. Chloe enters the Hideout in the junkyard. She can optionally spruce up the place and then changes into one of Rachel's outfits. Frank approaches in his RV. Chloe sees a woman leaving the vehicle. She enters Frank's RV and he drives away. He asks her to retrieve his account book. Chloe opens the door to his bedroom, and Pompidou runs out. She takes his account book and brings it to him. Chloe then asks Frank about the woman, but he refuses to say anything. Frank reveals that Drew North runs for Damon Merrick and he owes him $1,000. He asks her to go to the school to find the money and bring it to him. After Frank drops off Chloe, she can speak with Steph Gingrich, Evan Harris, and Samuel Taylor. She shoos away a bird that Evan is photographing to distract him long enough for Chloe to damage a nearby sprinkler. This gets Samuel's attention and while he goes to fix the sprinkler, Chloe takes his keys and uses it to unlock the dorm, but encounters Skip. An argument begins, which will earn either Skip's trust or anger before he leaves to deal with an unauthorized vehicle in the parking lot (presumably Frank's RV). After she enters Drew and Mikey's room, she must figure out the combination to a locked trunk containing the money. If she fails too many times, she will get help from Steph. After getting the money, she is caught by Mikey and Drew (who are preparing to leave), followed by the arrival of Damon. Drew goes out to talk to him while telling Chloe not to leave the room. Upon hearing Damon beat up Drew, Chloe must choose whether to intervene or stay in the room, which will lead Drew to be glad for staying out of the way or upset for interfering. If she stays out of the fight, Drew will get injured and after Damon leaves, Chloe must choose to give the money to Drew or keep it. If she intervenes, Mikey will get hurt instead and Chloe will hand the money over to Damon, who then leaves. It is now late afternoon and Blackwell begins to start the play. Chloe can find Samantha Myers overhearing Nathan Prescott talking with his father, who wants his son to get over his fear and not humiliate him. Chloe can choose whether to talk to him or keep quiet. She can then convince Samantha to cheer for Nathan and can also encourage Nathan, be sarcastic towards him, or do nothing. Afterwards, she can talk to Hayden Jones, Dana Ward, and Travis Keaton and has the option of playing with the spotlights. In the changing room, Chloe will face a situation between Rachel and Victoria which varies depending on if Rachel was dropped from the play or not. If Rachel was removed from the play, this will lead to either Chloe getting Victoria to drop from the play via backtalk or Rachel drugging Victoria's tea if Chloe was nice to Victoria or lost the backtalk. If Rachel wasn't removed, Victoria will drug Rachel's tea instead. Chloe can either warn Rachel or distract Victoria. If she warns Rachel, she will get Victoria to drink the drugged tea by pretending to believe her. If Chloe distracts Victoria, she will temporally leave and Chloe will switch the cups, leading Victoria to drink the drugged tea upon returning. Keaton later informs the students that Juliet Watson, who was meant to play as Ariel, is delayed by the wildfire that Rachel caused and can't make it in time. Following this, Victoria will then either drop from the play (in which Rachel will then volunteer to take over for Victoria) or fall unconscious. Rachel then convinces a reluctant Chloe to take over for Juliet. As Chloe and Rachel perform onstage as Prospera and Ariel, Nathan then comes in, who will either leave in embarrassment or have confidence and play out his role. Juliet later arrives and replaces Chloe's spot in the play. At the end of the play, Rachel, Hayden, Dana, Juliet, Keaton, and Nathan all come out and bow to the audience, with Rachel bringing Chloe out to join the other performers. The mysterious woman from earlier is seen watching them from a distance. Rachel and Chloe are next seen wandering down a street together. Rachel is happy about the play and how Chloe took part in it. The two then discuss their plan to leave Arcadia Bay, in which Chloe can either receive Rachel's bracelet, a promise for a tattoo, or a kiss. After the conversation, they then head to Rachel's house to pick up clothes. Rachel and Chloe attempt to sneak upstairs but are caught by James. When James compliments her performance, her mood changes, and she despondently replies "thanks". Rachel heads upstairs to freshen up, leaving Chloe with her parents. Chloe then helps Rose set up plates and cups for the dinner table, question James of what he wants to drink (in which he will ask for Sherry), and light the candles on the table with her lighter. The four all sit down for dinner and Rachel's parents begin talking about the forest fire and the reports that it was arson. The conversation soon turns into an argument when Rachel's anger visibly increases throughout James's lecture. Chloe can either calm Rachel down or attack James on his misdeeds with her backtalk. Whichever option is chosen, Rachel will lose her temper and call James out. When Chloe and Rose join in the argument, Rachel begins to dissociate and eventually throws a salad bowl through the table, smashing it. She screams at James to tell her the truth. James tells her that the woman he kissed was not his mistress, but is in fact, Rachel's biological mother. The episode ends with scenes showing Steph at the hospital to see Drew and Mikey, Joyce embracing David in despair upon seeing that Chloe hasn't returned, Rachel's biological mother smoking a cigarette, Damon approaching Frank (how they will react depends on whether Chloe gave the money to Damon, Drew, or kept it), Victoria looking at a Tempest poster the dressing room before stepping on it and leaving, Samantha approaching Nathan, and the wildfire still happening in the distance. References pt-br: Episódio 2: Brave New World - Resumo Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Category:Before the Storm Category:Episode Summaries